Hunter's Dustin
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU Set after Return of Thunder,Hunter decides to stake his claim on Dustin. Following his example, Tori and Cam claim there Rangers. Hunter/Dustin, Tori/Blake, and Cam/Shane. Slash ye be warned. Minor Naruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hunter's Dustin Part one

AN: my first PRNS story, basically its about Hunter owning Dustin. So yeah there be slash here, edited a few things.

It is AU after Return of Thunder Part Four

D/C: Saban owns all the known characters, places, ET all. I'm just an unemployed girl who is a bit of a perve.

Warnings: M/M sexual situations, Seme Hunter, Uke! Dustin. Language, violence. Seme Cam

Pairings: Hunter/Dustin, Blake/Tori, Shane/Cam

Part One

"So you gonna ask him out?" Blake asked his brother after they got off the Sunken Island. Hunter turned to his brother.

"Ask who out bro?" Hunter said playing at being obtuse, he of course knew his brother was talking about the Yellow Wind Ranger he has had his eye on since that first day at the track.

"You know who I'm talking about. Dustin would be good for you bro, I noticed you checking him out and vice versa." Blake answered as they went to their rooms at Ninja Ops.

"He's been checking me out?" Hunter asked with hope in his voice, although he didn't want to get his hopes up too high after all the things he put the Wind Rangers through.

"Totally, you better ask him out fast before he winds up with someone else" Blake said as he headed to his own room. Hunter suddenly scowled at the thought of anyone else being with his Dustin.

MEANWHILE WITH TORI, SHANE, AND DUSTIN

"So Dustin you like Hunter right?" Tori asked in a teasing tone as she had seen her flaky friend checking out the Crimson Thunder Ranger, she thought that the brooding blonde would ground him enough. Plus the thought of the two of them together kind of appealed to the Yaoi Fanatic in her. Shane didn't like the thought of his best childhood friend being with the guy who talked about him behind his back.

Dustin sighed with a blush, he had been fantasizing about Hunter dominating him every nite since he met, but he wasn't sure if he could be with anyone who thought so little of him. It hurt him when Shane told him what Hunter and Blake said about him.

"Well I'm confused, you know how I like the dark and dominating type?" Dustin asked and Tori and Shane nodded as they headed off to Tori's van. "Well I've been dreaming about him Dominating me in the sexual sense. But I don't want him to hurt me like my last boyfriend did" Dustin admitted.

Tori and Shane exchanged angry looks behind Dustin's back. They remembered the state that Derek left they're friend in and resolved to test Hunter next time they saw him to make sure he wouldn't hurt their friend the way Derek did.

"Hunter doesn't seem like the type to abuse you the way Derek did. If you like him talk to him next time you see him." Shane said being supportive of his friend's feelings. He saw the way Hunter looked at Dustin, and the vague way he protected Dustin when they were on opposite sides. Pretty soon they dropped Dustin off at his Dad's house, that Dustin was staying at until he could get his own place.

"So we test Hunter and Blake tomorrow agreed?" Shane said when They reached his house. Tori looked at Shane "Why Blake? Hunter I understand but why Blake?" Tori asked.

"I see the way you stare at him Tor, I have to look after my friends." Shane said as he headed into his house. Tori shook her head as she headed off to her apartment, She was the only one of her friends who lived on her own. Her parents died five years ago in a plane crash, they left her with a sizable inheritance, which she couldn't fully inherit until her 21st birthday which was two years away.

The next day everyone met up at Ninja Ops. Sensei split them off into two groups. Blake and Dustin were sent to spar outside, while Shane, Tori, and Hunter were set to spar.

"So you like Dustin?" Tori asked as she and Shane got into their ready stances. Hunter did the same, then they started off in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"So what if I do Dustin is a big boy he doesn't need your permission" Hunter said as he launched a sweep kick at Shane, who jumped up dodging it as he drop kicked Hunter who back flipped up and back kicked Tori. Who blocked it with her hands and spun him backwards.

"He may not need our permission, but he is a brother to us, and we don't want him to get hurt again. Its what friends do." Tori said as she and Shane got back in their stances. Hunter got in his own stance.

"He was hurt before, How and who did it?" Hunter asked mad at the person who hurt his Dustin. Shane and Tori nodded to each other as they dropped their stance.

"It was three years ago, when we first started ninja training. Dustin had always liked the dominating type, So when he met Derek Johnson, who was in his last year. He thought he found his Mr. Right, but Derek turned out to be the worst type of abuser." Tori began as she sat down Indian style which Shane and Hunter did likewise.

"At first it was innocent enough, he wanted Dustin to spend less time with us. Then when Dustin would hang out with us, he started sporting bruises on his body, which he would always excuse as rough sparring matches. But then it steadily got to the point he couldn't show up for classes. And then the Last Straw was when he showed up to the academy, barely alive, Cam found him and got him to the hospital. When he regained consciousness two days later he told us all about how Derek treated him. Cam was the angriest I have ever seen him. He totally wiped the floor with Derek, then Sensei banished him in disgrace" Shane said. Hunter calmed down after hearing the guy was banished.

"Why did you tell me this?" Hunter asked. Sensei Guinea Pig chose that time to make himself known he was observing them from the beginning, he too wanted to know what Hunter's intentions were towards one of the people he looked on as a son.

"They wanted to make sure you were worthy of Dustin" The calm and wise voice of Sensei caused them to look up at the table.

"This was a test?" Hunter asked to clarify it. He wanted to know if they would approve of him dating Dustin.

"Yes Hunter, but to be clear if you hurt him I will make the thrashing I gave Derek look like Child's Play" Cam said in a hard tone, they might not always get along, but he has always thought of Tori, and Dustin as little siblings, Shane on the other hand he always had his eyes on.

"And I say you passed what about you Shane" Tori said standing up, Shane stood up as well.

"Yes he passed, I just have to test Blake to see if he is good enough for Tor" Shane said. Dustin and Blake came in dirty and panting.

"He passed my test" Blake and Dustin said at the same time causing them to laugh. Hunter looked at Dustin hungrily then approached him.

"Hey Dustin you want to go out to dinner with me?" Hunter asked trying to banish the naughty images, the panting and sweaty Dustin was conjuring in his mind. Dustin looked to his friends who nodded to him.

"um ok how does tonight at seven sound?" Dustin asked nervously with a blush on his tanned cheeks. Hunter couldn't help himself as he pulled Dustin to himself and kissed him hungrily. Dustin eeped as he returned the kiss, his tongue dueling with Hunter's only to finally submit. They broke apart as Sensei cleared his throat. Tori looked like she was turned on, then she turned to Blake.

"Want to go out to dinner with me sometime?" Tori asked deciding to take her chance. In response Blake pulled her close and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, which she deepened. Cam shook his head before pulling Shane into a kiss, which was just as passionate as the other two.

"You choose the restaurant sexy" Hunter said as he squeezed Dustin's' ass as he and Blake who pulled apart from Tori, went to their rooms to get ready. Shane and Cam finally pulled apart as well, Cam smirked at the shocked look on Shane's face.

"So your place or mine?" Shane asked after finally getting the kiss he wanted from the wise ass. Cam smirked again.

"Whose do you think? We will go catch the latest Action Flick then come back and finish where that kiss left off" Cam said as he left to go to his room to get things ready for tonight.

"Did we just get owned?" Dustin asked Shane as he and Tori came down from their Blissful high. Tori just laughed as they got in the van.

"Yes we did, I didn't know Cam was so dominant." Shane said with a blush as he remembered that forceful kiss. He wasn't normally into guys but Cam was different, He was his own brand of hot.

"I did, not from experience, but when he talked to me after the Derek mess, he explained how a Seme/Uke relationship is supposed to be about trust and caring, not about abusing those weaker in the relationship." Dustin said as Tori dropped him off at his house, so he could get ready, then she dropped Shane off at his place, then headed for her own.


	2. Hunter's and Dustin's Date

Hunter's Dustin

AN: In this Chapter we will have Hunter and Dustin's first date of sorts, I have also decided to make this a slight crossover with Naruto, nothing real big. Also major Drama up ahead. Oh and the time line for the two Naruto characters is Naruto and Sasuke are eight, and Naruto stays with Dustin and his parents, during the summer breaks from the academy. In this story Dustin's parents are divorced. I know in Cannon they were there for under a year before the season started but pretend they have been there for three

D/C: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and Power Rangers belong to Saban, I am still not making any money off of this story.

Part Two.

After reaching his room, Hunter headed straight for his bathroom to take care of the erection that the kiss caused. _'Damn that was good can't wait til I can kiss him again' _Hunter thought as he stripped completely then started the shower on cold before stepping in. Hunter closed his eyes and pictured Lothor and Lord Zedd in thongs to wilt his erection away.

After it wilted away, he turned the water to warm and started scrubbing himself down using Old Spice body wash, after he was done scrubbing his body down, he used the Suave shampoo and conditioner. After rinsing off he used the fluffy Crimson bath towels provided to dry off. He walked into his room and into his closet to choose his clothes for tonight's date. After getting dressed his cell phone rang.

After checking the caller id he saw it was Dustin.

"Hi babe whats up?" He asked he saw he still had another hour to wait.

"I forgot that today was the beginning of summer break for my cousin in the Elemental Countries, and he and his friend are here for dinner. Do you mind having dinner with my family tonight?" he asked in a sheepish tone of voice.

Hunter thought for a moment, it was sooner than he planned on meeting the family, but he really didn't see anything wrong in it.

"Sure what time do I need to come over?" Hunter asked.

There was muffled conversation for a minute.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, so 6:30" Dustin said in a relief filled tone.

"I'll be there" Hunter assured as they hung up the phone at the same time.

WITH DUSTIN AFTER TORI DROPPED HIM OFF

Dustin entered his house with the blush from earlier still on his face. He stopped in shock as he saw his cousin, Naruto, some spiky black haired kid, and his father. It was then he remembered Naruto and his best friend were staying here starting today.

"Aw man I knew I was forgetting something" Dustin said.

"Big brother this is Sasuke, he's a jerk but he needs to stay with me to ensure he doesn't get a big stick up his ass" Naruto said as he bowled his cousin over in a hug.

"Language Naruto, now you and Sasuke go get unpacked" Paul said shooing Naruto and a blushing and scowling Sasuke upstairs. The two bickering all the way.

"The Council in Konoha enacted the Government Sponsored Genocide clause, because the Uchiha clan was planning a Coup. They made Itachi slaughter his whole clan except Sasuke, turning Itachi into a missing Nin. Then they almost succeeded in turning Sasuke into a revenge obsessed person. Naruto befriended him in his darkest hour, and stubbornly insisted that Sasuke stay with him. Now Sasuke is obsessed with keeping Naruto safe." Paul explained to Dustin.

"Wow that sucks, My new boyfriend Hunter should have a talk with him. If anyone can relate to him its Hunter" Dustin said which reminded him. He has to call Hunter and let him know what was up, he decided to go up stairs and get changed. Dustin, Naruto and Sasuke came back down a half hour later.

Dustin then dialed Hunters phone. After the same phone conversation, he hung up.

"Dustin, I am leaving tomorrow for a business conference in Silver Hills. I will be gone for about a week, so Naruto and Sasuke will be your responsibility for the week. You can have your boyfriend, and any of your friends stay and help watch over them." Paul said with a smirk at Dustin's blush.

The doorbell rang then and Paul answered it. he gave Hunter the once over, and nodded in approval of Hunter. "Come on in Hunter dinner will be ready shortly". Paul said pulling him inside.

He took stock of the inhabitants of the room. There were two kids, one with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, one with black hair spiked in the back like a duck and a brooding look in his black eyes. He seemed to be subtly standing protectively over the blond. And his blushing and pouting Dustin who looked yummy in his jeans and tank top.

"You must be Hunter, I'm Paul, Dustin's father" Paul said then pointed to the two younger children. "This is Naruto Uzumaki" He pointed at the blond who gave a cheesy grin, which reminded him of Dustin. He did a double take as he realized he was in the presence of the last of the fabled Uzumaki Clan. "And Sasuke Uchiha" He said pointing to the brooder _'do I really look like that all the time'_ Hunter thought.

" Andrea and I graduated from the Wind Ninja Academy 20 years ago. I despaired of Dustin ever following in our footsteps until under three years ago when he decided to join, with Tori and Shane." Paul explained. Dinner was served after that, it was Baked Spaghetti with Mozzarella cheese melted on top. With Garlic Toast and a Salad.

Conversation was kept pretty light with Hunter and Dustin fielding questions about their relationship, what Hunter's intentions were towards Dustin. How Hunter plans on supporting them if the relationship gets serious. When dinner was over, Naruto and Sasuke were sent up to their room for bed. Paul went up to pack for his trip, leaving Hunter and Dustin alone.

"So you want to stay the week here?, I have babysitting duty, and I was given permission to have you and the others over." Dustin asked after everyone went upstairs to bed.

He was answered by Hunter pulling him close and kissing him passionately, his tongue coaxing Dustin's over and dueling, as Dustin pulled him deeper with his hands twining in Hunter's hair. Meanwhile Hunters hand explored the lean muscles of Dustin's back, rumpling Dustin's tank top in the process. After a couple of minutes Hunter pulled back, ignoring his semi-hard manhood. He groaned at the dazed look in Dustin's golden eyes, and the way Dustin was panting.

"Is that answer enough?" Hunter asked with a smirk, he chuckled as Dustin shakily nodded. Hunter then led the still dazed Dustin out to the living room. After making sure Dustin was sitting down on the sofa.

"I gotta go get my stuff ready, I'll be back in a little bit." Hunter said then Went outside and hopped on his Dirt Bike. As he rode back to Ninja Ops, he thought on what ground rules they were going to set for their relationship.

He knew it would be a while before Dustin would be ready for anything beyond making out at this point. And to be honest he was tired of meaningless sex. He would also have to tamp down his more possessive urges when it comes to them being with the others. He already has enough issues when it comes to Dustin's closeness to Shane and Tori, let alone any other male being around Dustin besides his brother.

At that moment Hunter reached the Waterfall portal that hid the secret ninja academy, more specifically Ninja Ops. Pulling up as close to the waterfall as he could, he got off his bike and activated the portal. As soon as he entered the main room, he saw Sensei with a serious expression on his furry face.

"Sit down Hunter, we need to get some things clear" Sensei said in a strict tone, that all parental figures take when they meet their Teens significant other for the first time. Hunter gulped he had been on the receiving end of this talk enough times.

After a brief ten minute lecture on treating Dustin with respect, courtesy, and the appropriate places for displays of affection. A beat red Hunter ran to his room to pack for the week, ignoring the guinea pig version of a laugh. He ran into Shane emerging from one of the rooms looking rumpled and dazed as he headed to the bathroom. He looked into the room to see Cam with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Father gave you a lecture too?" Cam asked as he saw Hunter walking by. Hunter nodded as the blush started to fade.

"Yeah nothing that I wasn't already planning on, gotta get packed going to spend the week with Dustin, and Naruto and Sasuke" Hunter said. Shane came out of the bathroom in his sleepwear.

"Its that time of year again?" Shane asked as he entered Cams room. Hunter nodded before the door was closed and he headed in his room and packed. He then returned to Dustin's where they fell asleep on Dustin's bed.


	3. Cam and Shane's Date

Hunter's Dustin

AN: This is Cam and Shane's date, before anyone complains about the lack of reaction anyone has about Shane, Dustin, Cam, and Hunter being Bi/Gay. I would like to point out that neither of those four will be flaunting their sexuality in public, so in effect most WON'T know about it and will think nothing about the couples having dates in public and will write it off as friends hanging out and getting to know each other better. The ones that DO know won't care much, and are generally happy for them. So if it offends anyone don't bother flaming me about your opinions about me or the way I write things. This chapter earns the M rating

D/C: I still don't own either Naruto or Power Rangers, and I am still not making money off of this.

Part Three

Cam walked into his room after Shane, Dustin, and Tori left. Cam was happy that he finally got the initiative to make a move on Shane. For Cam it was lust at first sight when he saw Shane, Tori and Dustin first transferred from their regular High School over to the Wind Ninja Academy. At first the three rubbed him the wrong way with their seeming lack of regard to their ninja training.

Then they started growing on him after awhile especially Dustin with his energetic and charming personality. Even if he was a bit flaky, he started looking at Dustin and Tori as the siblings he never had. Then a couple of months into the year Dustin started going out with the arrogant Derek Johnson. Cam had always felt bad vibes coming from Derek, when Cam told his father about the bad vibes he felt from Derek, his father just sighed and said that until they had proof he was doing anything bad they would have to let him be.

At first everything had seemed fine with Dustin and Derek, so Cam started ignoring the vibes coming from Derek. Then Dustin was hanging out with his friends less, and started showing up to classes with bruises, which when asked Dustin explained it away as a bad sparring session. Soon he would be missing classes, then one day Dustin showed up at Cam's room barely alive begging for help. After calling his contact in the emergency help services. He, Tori, Shane, Paul and his father were waiting for news on Dustin's condition.

When Dustin awoke a week later he confided in everyone, all the gritty details of his relationship with Derek. Hearing this and seeing the usually energetic and vibrant teen so defeated, awoke a great anger in Cam. After sharing a knowing look with his father, who gave an unnoticeable nod, Cam tracked Derek down and gave him the thrashing of his life. He was pulled off of Derek by Tori and Shane. They then had some of the Senior Students secure him.

Soon enough Kanoi, and Paul showed up and after Paul using the vast knowledge of seals his heritage granted him, sealed up Derek's Ninja abilities. Kanoi then Banished Derek from the world, for his misuse of Ninja skills, and betraying the principles that WNA stood for. Cam was brought out of his musings by the clearing of his father's voice.

"thinking of the past son?" his father stated more than asked as he ninja streaked onto Cam's desk. He two was reliving the memories of failing one of the people he thought of as a son. So many nights were spent going over the what ifs, before finally concluding that he did all that he could with what little information they had.

"I know it doesn't help anything, but seeing Hunter and Dustin reminded me of my failure in protecting him. Got any of your Ninja Master wisdom for me?" Cam quipped at the end with a small smile at his father who let out a little chuckle.

"Somethings even a Ninja Master doesn't know, my son, but you can't always protect those who don't want it. You did what you could when Dustin came to you. This was something I learned the hard way with your mother and then with you. I knew all about your training sessions with other student's over the years" his father admitted. Cam was shocked, if his father knew why didn't he say anything.

Sensing where his son's thoughts were he answered.

"It wasn't my place to tell them who to share their knowledge with, it also allowed for you to learn how to defend yourself if I wasn't around too. Also it served to keep you out of my hair when you were younger, you WERE an incorrigible prankster." Kanoi said with a smirk at his sons gobsmacked expression, which turned into a rueful grin. Kanoi then proceeded to lecture his son on how to treat Shane, appropriate places for PDA, etc. after finishing his lecture he ninja streaked back to Blake's room to lecture him about Tori.

Cheeks vaguely red from the lecture Cam looked at the clock by his bed and saw that it said 7:00. Cam went and got changed.

WITH SHANE

Shane knew immediately that something was up the moment he entered his house, and heard the loud argument between his parents. They were arguing for the umpteenth time about his laziness in not going to a normal school, his pipe dream of being a professional skateboarder. And finally his lack of job. It turns out his father had finally had it.

"You have two hours to get your things and leave! I will not have a wastrel for a son, don't come back until you have a real job like your brother" his dad stormed out of his house heading for one of the bars. His mother looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry son I tried to stop him, give him time. In the meantime I'll see if Sensei Kanoi will give you a place to stay, go ahead and pack" His mother said as she hugged her son for the last time she'll see him in a while.

Normally you would think he would be saddened about being kicked out of his house, or even about his parents fighting over him. While the being kicked out part was new, the fighting was going on since he was a kid. You see he was a surprise souvenir of his parents second honeymoon, his brother was twelve years older than him and was resentful of his brother's existence. For as long as he could remember there was one fight about him or another. After awhile his brother was more of a parent to him than his own.

Until that fateful day in Preschool where he met Tori and Dustin, he was painfully alone, and shy. Dustin seeing this sat by him at his little desk that first day, with Tori on his other side. Dustin started chatting a mile a minute about the latest comic. Tori then started helping him with his letters and numbers. The three were inseparable after that, even when Dustin told him about Seals his father showed him, and Tori with her love of all things aquatic. Then he discovered the joy of Skateboarding.

After finishing packing his most prized possessions including his clothes. He dialed up Cam's number.

"Hello" the smooth voice of his new boyfriend brought a smile to his face.

"It's Shane, my father's kicking me out, got a place for me to crash?" Shane asked. He didn't see it but Cam smirked at his phone.

"Yeah I do ,your mother just called and explained everything, we'll go to the movie some other time, I'll be there in a half and hour. We'll get pizza on the way back" Cam said then hung up. Shane spent the remaining time packing up more of the least prized possessions. A half hour later Cam came up and helped Shane load up his stuff before they headed out and got to medium Hot-N-Ready pizza's with a two liter of Pepsi.

They made small talk on the way back to Ninja Ops. After they got to the main room they set the pizza on the table. After setting two slices aside for Sensei who happily consumed the yumminess that was pizza.

"Sensei can eat human food?" Shane asked shocked, Sensei looked up with bits of sauce on his face. Cam smirked at Shane.

"Since he isn't normally a Guinea Pig, he can digest the same foods as he did as a human" Cam answered. Sensei cleaned the pizza sauce off his face then turned to Shane.

"Cam explained the situation, and you may stay, but in return you become one of the new instructors here after we get rid of Lothor" Sensei said, Shane looked shocked he didn't think he had what it took to be a teacher. Cam didn't look that shocked, he knew his father favored these three Dead lasts, to coin a term the academy instructors in Konoha used.

"Alright I can live that" Shane said and shook Sensei's paw. After they finished off the pizza, Sensei excused himself to his new living accommodations. Cam and Shane then headed over to Cam's room. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"It's too late to fix a room for your use, so until then you stay in my room." Cam said as they entered his room. Then he pulled Shane into a deep kiss, using his other hand he closed the bedroom door. Then he began exploring Shane's upper body. He ended the kiss then started kissing down Shane's neck leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Shane reached down and started pulling up Cam's shirt. Cam getting the hint started removing their clothing pausing in between to lick and suck at every inch of dark skin revealed. Shane was groaning as he backed them up to the bed and laid down as Cam removed the last of their clothes and set about exploring the lithely muscled body before him. As he explored the body beneath him Cam paid careful to which parts caused the loudest moans.

Cam licked his lips as he took in the impressive erection Shane sported. Without warning Cam engulfed the hardened manhood in his mouth, slowly taking him down to the root. Shane grabbed Cam's hair as Cam bobbed his head up and down at an unhurried pace. After several minutes Shane pulled Cam off.

"My turn" Shane simply said as he reversed their positions and kissed his lover deeply, letting their tongues duel for a minute before he started licking and sucking his way down Cams, deeply tanned body, once he got to Cam's impressive erection he looked up hesitantly. Before Cam could say anything Shane started returning the favor, memorizing the things that Cam did to him. After a couple minutes Cam pulled him off of his new favorite treat.

"I want to cum inside of your hot little ass" Cam said with a naughty smirk on his face as he reached over into his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of KY he kept in his night stand. After repositioning Shane beneath him on the bed, he opened the bottled and squirted some lube onto three of his fingers, he started kissing Shane as he proceeded to stretch one finger at a time into Shane searching for the prostate in Shane.

He knew he found it when Shane let out a loud moan and started riding his three finger, he finger fucked Shane until he felt the beginning of Shane's Orgasm. After stabbing hard at his prostate sending Shane over the edge and feeling his cum between them Cam removed his fingers before quickly lubing his erection up and Thrust into Shane hard, prolonging Shane's orgasm. Cam proceeded to thrust in hard and fast for several minutes before cumming with a grunt into Shane. Causing Shane to cum for the second time.

After a few minutes Shane and Cam got dressed in the clothes they were wearing, He grabbed a pair of Cam's sleep pants. Cam watched smugly as his boyfriend walked out in a daze. He saw Hunter look in the room with a beat red look on his face. His father must have given him a lecture.

"Father gave you a lecture too?" Cam asked making sure he was right. Hunter then told him about spending the week at Dustin's. Shane came back in and closed the door and proceeded to get into bed as Cam got up and changed into another pair of sleep pants. He felt no compunction of changing in front of Shane.


End file.
